Grapple
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: Young Adult, Tsukasa Yumei is a guitar player of the band Black Leaf. She doesn't take crap from no-one, she's basically a bad-ass from the block, and when a mysterious red-headed comes along she falls for her. But what does the red-head hold that makes Yumei-Chan want her? How did she leek into Yumei's heart and soul? Will Tsukasa leave her band when they find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_**Spotlight #1 **__'The __**Ugly truth **__behind the fame'_

Tsukasa's voice: You know, theirs nothing more disgusting than fame. The crazy ass fans, things you do just to get to the top of the charts, the fake band members of your group, the drugs, the sex, the murders. Yeah, you don't hear about all of this on the news. Me? I'm just one of those who survived, just to warn you all. But, don't take my word for it. I was one of the stupid ones out there just trying to make a living, oh, and yes it's very hard out in the real world. Make no mistake about that.

*Months earlier -Fujimoto's Goth Records-*

Tsukasa sits in the waiting room, her boyish hair cut, smoking a cigarette, spiked bands on both arms, black nail polish, purple hair, a star hairclip, listening to rock music with her skull candy headphones, a black leather jacket with a purple rocker t-shirt underneath, chained royal bones skull split leg skinny jeans on, with purple all stars on.

Secretary: Ms. Yumei? *looking around the room*

Tsukasa: *gets up* .. Yeah, that's me. *she glared with a slight attitude*

Secretary: Mr. Fujimoto will see you know. *she smiled as she bowed as Tsukasa walked into the room*

Mr. Fujimoto: Ah, Ms. Yumei. Yes, come in .. I've heard you and your band play. What brings you in today my dear.

Tsukasa: Isn't it obvious, I want our band on tour. *she snapped*

Mr. Fujimoto: But are you signed with a label company?

Tsukasa: Yeah, it's called my ass want to take a look? *she gave a dull look* Damn, are you that stupid? Gees, I came here so you can look at a demo that we've made, approve of it and take us in. I didn't come here to play games, nor lollygag. *she paused her music*

Mr. Fujimoto: Well, for you being under the age I'd have to have a guardian sign for you if I _approve _you and your band.

Tsukasa: I'm listening.

Mr. Fujimoto: I like your spirit, you don't like to waste time, I assume you've wanted this for quit some time now, correct?

Tsukasa: Yeah.

Mr. Fujimoto: Well, you'd have to do something … *starts to walk closer to her* For me.

Tsukasa: What is it?

Mr. Fujimoto: *starts to unzip his pants* .. A private session. *he gave a perverted smirk* .. But, only if you want you and your band approved.

Tsukasa's voice: See? I was stuck and had no way out of it, yeah I could have just said 'HELL NO' and walk out, but I was young, dumb, and naïve. But, the next week we got our label deal. Yet I felt so dirty, I didn't even tell my band what happened. *sighs* Oh well, shit happens .. Right? Anyway, to skip ahead to know. We played in a few night clubs, bars, alley gigs, etc. We are NOW one of the BIGGEST NAMES IN JAPAN~! **Black Leaf's **gonna rock your town baby!

*Present day- 21:01: midday Japan*

Tsukasa wakes up in her room in the hotel that Fujimoto's Gothic Studios paid for, the room was beautiful and calming.

Mikuo: *comes into her room* Yo! Tsuka! Wake up *he lens in and tries to kiss her for her to awake* Wake up my sweet.

Tsukasa: *pinched his lips before he could even touch hers* Don't even think about it. *she opens up one eye* What do you want?

Mikuo: *blushing as he's looking down at her topless body* N-nothing, it's just that you have a phone call.

Tsukasa: *sighs and turns over* Hand me my top.

Mikuo: *gets her tank top* So uh, you sleep in the nude all the time?

Tsukasa: Keep your dick on low, I don't sleep completely nude .. Just shirtless when I'm hot. *she gets up and puts her shirt on*

Mikuo: ! *gives a instant nosebleed because he seen her nicely firm breasts* Oh GOD! *gets hard*

Tsukasa: You know Mikuo-Kun, you should go get laid every once in a while.

Mikuo: I would but you keep refusing. *glaring while pouting*

Tsukasa: *gets the phone* Hello? Who is this?

Mr. Fujimoto: Konichiwa my little slut, do you have any plans for the evening?

Tsukasa: Why do you have to talk to me like that?

Mr. Fujimoto: Well, unless you want your band family to know what you did for the a few years ago .. I'd advise you to come play at my bar tonight.

Tsukasa: I don't do bars Moto.

Mr. Fujimoto: I want you to work there, just during night on the weekends, and during the week you and your band will go on your little wild goose chases. *smirking*

Tsukasa: F*ck you Moto -

Mr. Fujimoto: Before you say 'No' *he continues as he cuts her off* you'll be working there so I won't have to tell your members. Anyway one of our workers quit on short notice and I need someone who is good, like you. *he sounded a bit perverted*

Tsukasa: ….. Fine. *slams the phone down*

Mikuo: Hm? What's wrong? *looks concerned*

Tsukasa: Nothing, let's get going.

~*Later that night with the band*~

Tsukasa: *smoking on a cigarette* Okay guys *takes another puff* we all need jobs for the weekend, so we can get or own little places. Now, I don't mind sharing a room with Yusuki. *she gives a perverted smirk*

Yusuki: *closed his eyes and looks away glaring* No thanks, if anything I'd get my own place. *flicks his hair towards the back to uncover his eye*

Mikuo: Hey, Tsukasa .. You can share a room with me. *smiling*

Tsukasa: *blows smoke into his face* No thanks babe, I'll be fine alone too. I guess. *looks away* Okay, *snaps out of it* So, it that a deal?

Pil: *pushes up his glasses* But why not stay in hotels? The ones Fujimoto Goth Records pay for us?

Tsukasa: Isn't it obvious? So we don't get tracked by the paparazzi. Duh. And your suppose to be the smart one. *glaring as she pointed at his glasses*

Pil: *glaring back* Why? Because I wear glasses?

Tsukasa: Yeah.

Pil: No, I'm asking because it's not like you to just up and get jobs, you know it's going to be hard .. Right?

Tsukasa: *sighs* I know that, but it'll be better that why. No rumors, no stalking, no fame light when we wanna go out somewhere and just be like normal people … that we are. *takes another inhaul*

Pil: I suppose.

Yusuki: Yeah, I could get a job within the next week or so.

Tsukasa: Good, and you Musato?

Musato: I already have a job, why don't you think I get us upgrades every once in a while.

Mikuo: *pats Musato's back* Right, right, thanks big guy.

Musato: Touch me again and you'll loose a arm. *glaring*

Tsukasa: Alright then, I'll give us all at least two weeks at the most to find jobs, and I'll look up places nearby the studio so it won't be that far to walk or transfer too. *puts her cigarette out*

All: Agreed.

Mikuo: *puts his hand on Musato's back once more* But why did you agree? Don't you already have a job?

Musato: Didn't I tell you if you touch me you'll loose a arm. *he glares as he puts him into a headlock and twists his arm*

Mikuo: Dude! OUCH! I'M SORRY MAN! *cries*

Tsukasa: Idiots. *chuckles as she lays back on Yusuki's lap*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spotlight #2 **__'Working as a __**everyday**__ somebody'_

Tsukasa's voice: Once I got the job at the night club, I should have known something was up with Mr. Fujimoto. I shouldn't have trusted him, and know he's got me doing his dirty work. I just wonder if he'll ever let me go … I highly doubt it though. *sighs as she whips the counters*

_Later that night after her first night of work_

Yusuki: *sitting on the couch playing a video game with Pil* Hey, how'd your first night go?

Tsukasa: *sighs and drops dead onto the couch* Don't even ask .. Well, at least we take home tips.

Pil: *pushing up his glasses while focused on the game* How much did you make?

Tsukasa: 3,000 yen.

Yusuki: NO F*CKIN' WAY!? Let me hold 200 yen for this gig I signed us all up for.

Tsukasa: No way! You got us a gig?! WERE?!

Yusuki: Ummm … *looks dead that the television screen*

Tsukasa: What? *glaring his way*

Yusuki: *could feel her dark aura hovering over his head* .. At the bar you work at.

Tsukasa: But my boss he-

Pil: We already 'talked' with him, and he said yes.

Tsukasa: Really? Wow, that's sweet.

Mikuo: Yup! AND I PLANNED THE WHOLE THING! *he gives a cheesy grin*

Pil: Surprisingly he did .. This time.

Tsukasa: At what time?

Mikuo: 9:30, we're gonna rock the house!

Musato: Yeah, but don't you mean _bar_?

Mikuo: You know what I meant! *slightly grew irritated*

*they all laughed*

Tsukasa's voice: _Well, even though we all work know as your everyday citizen, we won't really get known until we perform our first gig. Crazy right? Even though we already have a manager, that's what he told us and we all foolishly agreed. All of us, and he keeps giving me that cold look .. Like he's gonna expose me. Make me feel dirty, feel like a monster, feel like .. Feel like … FEEL LIKE! _

Pil: *hits Tsukasa's head* Kasa chan, we're on next .. Snap out of it.

Tsukasa: *comes back to earth* Oh, yeah .. Sorry.

Mikuo: Oooooh! I can't wait, this is so cool!

Yusuki: Yeah, *touches Tsukasa's forehead* Hey, your alright?

Tsukasa: *blushes and looks away quickly* Y-yeah, I'm fine.

Yusuki: Of course you are, well lets go knock'em dead. *his long hair covered the left side of his face as he smiled*

Tsukasa: Yeah. *grabs her bass guitar*

Mikuo: BLACK LEAF!

All: BLACK LEAF! *began cheering and goes out on stage and began playing*

Tsukasa's voice: _Tonight, tonight I wasn't the bartender .. I was a band member and I loved it! Our hearts racing, people franticly awaiting, the lead vocalist Yusuki clearing this throat to sing, this is it! TONIGHT WE GET NOTICED! Tonight we get famous, I can't mess this up because we worked so hard for this all our lives. I can't afford to mess this up. Even though Fujimoto's voice is ringing in my head, my eyes are set on the crowd._

_My heart is still pounding as if it's being jerked off by a hand with it's pants pulled down .. And when we explode, the semen will flow and warm their insides. Yeah, just image it as sex Tsukasa .. Tonight is the night. I won't give up, even if I mess up .. I can do this._

***Just then she notices a girl that stood out in the crowd, she had red hair, glasses, regular pants on, a nice looking top, and all black shoes, with her hair in two pigtails, the girl looked memorizing to her eyes***

Tsukasa's voice: _This girl. Who is she? Why did I notice her now? I never seen such pure white skin, *her heart is contently beating* my heart, what is this I'm feeling? Why can't I stop looking at her? Her eyes .. There the gates to the heavens above. I feel .. Light headed, I can't keep my eyes off of her. Why? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_


End file.
